Apple Pie Life
by darkgirl3
Summary: After watching the season finally of SN I had to fix the ending. No LISA my fave and only girl that Dean belongs with Cassie with three added surprises.


**Apple Pie Life**

**Chapter 1**

**Dean's Apple Pie**

**AN: I know it's been like a year I believe since I've written for Supernatural. This is a one shot until I know if a friend was right about Sam now. I am not back, really my muse has still not come back, but I had to fix this error.**

Apple pie life wasn't going to be found with some one time girl, and he'd lied to Sam about going to see her too, he hadn't went there, no he'd gone to the one person he loved, the only person he loved, the one that meant so much to him that he'd hid everything that was related to that part of his life. Dean wasn't sure if he had a chance of really moving on, it wasn't possible, he'd just watched his brother die again. Dean wasn't sure what to do, but he took off towards the one woman that could solve all his problems.

Cassie was sitting in her house, wondering if she was going to see Dean, it had been a month since he'd stopped in poured his heart out to her, and promised her that he'd return one way or another, and if he didn't come back then to call a guy named Chuck he could help her out. She sat there looking at the picture in her hands and let the tears fall.

"Please come home, Dean, please let him come home," Cassie prayed laying her head down and crying, everything had gone so fast in the last two years, she didn't like keeping things quiet, but not many people knew about few things. Her mom was the only person that knew because she'd been there the day, and Bobby Singer, the closest thing to a father Dean had.

"Mommy," a voice called out from the kitchen entrance, "Why you crying?" the little girl asked.

"I'm just sad, sweetie," Cassie said picking up her daughter, the little girl looked exactly like her dad, and she was only seven years old, but she knew stuff, nothing of the supernatural world, she just knew things like when her mom was upset, or when things were looking bad, she was a normal seven year old girl, just the way that she'd prayed she be.

"Is daddy coming home?" Maria asked, "I would like to see daddy, I missed him last time," she said.

"He couldn't stay long, honey, and he left you that present," Cassie said.

"But he wasn't here to see me open it, mommy, I can't open it without daddy here, that's the rule," she said.

"I know sweetie, but I don't know if…" Cassie started before she heard something, it wasn't the door bell it was something else that she loved, "I think he's home honey," she said, "Let's go see if that's daddy," she said getting up with Maria in her arms.

Dean was about to knock on the door, but he didn't know why it was his home too, he had the key, he had a family but he couldn't find the courage to go in. However he didn't have to walk in or knock Cassie opened the door, "Hey, Cas," he said, "Think I can come in, I had this really bad day, and I need my wife," he said before she stepped forward hugging him the best she could with Maria in her arms.

"I'm sorry," Cassie said hugging him, "I'm so sorry, baby," she said holding to her husband, she could feel her own heart breaking for him.

"I love you daddy," Maria said putting her little arms around his neck hugging him too.

Dean pulled away from Cassie's embrace taking his daughter into his arms fully before they went inside closing the door, "Hey Mar," Dean said hugging her.

"Why are you crying daddy?" she asked, "Mommy is upset too," She said.

"Because I won something today, but I also lost something very special," Dean said, "You don't mind having your dad around for a while do you?" he asked.

Maria smiled before hugging him again, "I'd love it daddy," she said, "Where is my friend you promised to bring me when you came back?" she asked, "You said that when you came back you'd bring somebody with you," she said.

"I know, princess, but you think you could take me instead?" he asked.

"K," Maria said, "We were about to have dinner would you like to eat with us?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'd love that," Dean said before setting her down, "I'm going to go get washed up, and I'll be back," he said giving her a kiss before setting her down again.

"Maria why don't you help me set the table," Cassie said, taking the little girl's hand.

Dean gave Cassie a smile before he walked back to the bathroom stopping at the bedroom beside Maria's and smiled before going over to the crib, "Hey buddy, daddy's home," he said looking down at his son, he wished he'd never hid them, but he couldn't risk anybody finding them, he'd buried them so far deep in his mind that nobody could find it, and not even Castiel had known, he knew that because if he had he would said something when he was human, he'd gotten drunk enough.

"I always knew," Castiel said startling Dean, "You can't hide something this big without a little help," he said.

"I thought you were gone?" Dean asked turning around.

"I might be up there again, but Dean I'm not leaving you, after all if I leave you alone for too long you'll do something stupid," Castiel said, "I'm sorry that we lost Sam, and I can't bring him back, I wish I could, because I would for you," he said.

"It doesn't matter, I'm done, I got a family, and I promised him I'd do the whole apple pie life, but I'm doing it with the right girl, not some one week thing," Dean said picking his son up, "I left them so many times, I got three kids, a little girl and twin six month old boys," Dean said, "I just wish that Sammy could seen this," he said.

"No matter what happens now they're taken care of," Castiel said, "I'm going to go for now, but I'll be back around, after all I gotta make sure you don't do something stupid," he said, "Oh and Dean, take care of them," he said before fluttering away.

"I will," Dean said looking over at his other son, "Mitchell and Samuel are in great hands," he said with tears running down his face.

Cassie walked into the nursery with a smile, "They missed their daddy too," she said wrapping her arms around his waist looking at their son, "I'm glad you came back, Dean, I don't know how we pulled this off hiding all this, but we did," she said, "I would rather have Sam alive and you both here, I know it would make this better," she said.

"I wish he was here, but I made a promise I wouldn't do something stupid, and I'm not because I got you four here, and I gotta keep you safe, I don't know what's coming next, and I'm hoping nothing right now because I won't do anything, as of now till farther notice I'm not hunting, I'm staying here, with you and our kids, and I'll find a job or something," he said.

Cassie didn't say anything instead she watched Dean with their son, she wished that things could have been different, she had called Bobby almost daily for the last year making sure that he was okay. She thought of the man like a father as well. There had been so many times she'd wanted to give up on seeing Dean again, but with Bobby to talk to, she knew that she would one day have him back.

She'd also kept Bobby sane, the days he'd pick the phone up after she'd yelled at him for wanting to give up on life, on his answering machine, he'd actually called her the day he'd been able to walk again, she'd about killed him for the soul part, but after she knew he'd get it back she stopped yelling and congratulated him.

Dean was going to need her that much she knew that. She was working from home these days anyways with three kids and two under a year old, "Dean, we better go eat before it gets cold," she said finally.

"Okay," he said putting Mitchell back in the crib giving him a kiss before giving his other little man one, "Love you boys," he said before leaving the room with Cassie.

Dean took the silverware and put it on the table beside the three plates while Cassie helped Maria was her hands. He couldn't help but look outside, he was going to be living here from now on so he had to get used to this view, it was a wonderful view too.

Before they left the room Dean pulled her into his arms and he gave her a kiss, and not a peek on the cheek either, he put all his love for her into the kiss cupping her face in his hand making her moan before he pulled away, he kissed her jaw before hugging her again, "I love you Cassie Winchester, thank you for putting up with me," he said.

"I love you too, Dean Winchester," Cassie said.

The kitchen looked out to seven acre back yard with a swing set and a large oak tree with a tire swing on it, he'd started the tree house, but hadn't had time to finish it yet; Maria had asked him for a play house for her and her friends.

"I hope you got some kind of peace of mind where ever you are Sammy, I love you man," Dean said closing his eyes before he turned back around missing when the light above the garage, where the Impala was parked in busted and went out.

"Let's eat," Cassie said before the three of them sat down at the kitchen table and starting to eat. She looked up at Dean and then to Maria, the little girl looked just like her daddy with shoulder length sandy blonde hair, green eyes and that little grin she used to get her out of trouble. She loved dressing up like him whenever she could. Maria had her mom's sassy attitude however, and she was stubborn like the both of them.

"I guess I was wrong," Sam said to himself standing outside the small two story house, "It was never anybody but Cassie," he said, "We did the right thing, big brother," he said out loud, "And you are too," he added thinking about his niece and two nephews. Dean had made a life for himself and to keep them safe he'd covered it all up, he had to give him credit, for the brother that couldn't keep when he lost his virginity and where a secret he'd done a helluva a job with it this time.

**THE END**

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this was not betaed and never will be. **


End file.
